


La Sylphide

by muttshaw (relentlessdevil)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessdevil/pseuds/muttshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie takes his daughter to her ballet recital, and he's worried Tyler's not going to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Sylphide

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super quick fluff fic I wrote for Kat aka malkmaid because she wrote a 15 page paper today and that had to suck. I really just needed Tyler and Jamie as parents. It's short and not much, but Daddy!Jamie trying to tie a bow on his daughter's head...

Jamie swore under his breath as he tried to reason with the bow in Katie’s hair one final time. Having a little girl was a blessing and a curse, and right now it was starting to feel more like a curse. He was always told that boys wore clothes while girls wore ‘outfits’, but he never quite understood that until Katie turned three and started wanting to dress herself. She’d come out in a purple shirt with ruffles all on its sleeves, green leggings, a blue vest, rainbow tie dyed socks, and whatever random accessories she could find. Jamie’s eyes burned just with the memory of that outfit.

But today, Katie hadn’t chosen her own outfit. Instead, it was the uniform tutu that her entire ballet class would be performing in, and they were already late leaving for the recital. Jamie was trying his best to rush Katie out of the house, but Katie didn’t quite understand his sense of urgency. She was five, and so her world revolved around her.

“The recital will wait Daddy. They can’t do it without me, I’ve got a solo!” Katie whined, as Jamie fumbled with the stupid ribbon again. His hands were much too big for a task this delicate.

“They’re not gonna wait, honey. Let’s get going, I’ll get one of the moms to do your bow when we get there,” Jamie replied, grabbing Katie’s bag in one arm, and Katie in the other and heading out to the car. Katie could climb into her booster seat by herself, so Jamie let her go as he got the car started. He looked in the rearview mirror to make sure her seatbelt was fastened, then he sped out of the driveway and toward the ballet studio.

“Is Papa coming today, Daddy?” Katie asked from the back seat, absent-mindedly playing with her hair ribbon.

“He’s going to try and make it sweetie, but I’m sure he’ll be there. He wouldn’t miss it.” But Jamie wasn’t so sure. Tyler’s flight from Toronto was supposed to get in a half an hour ago, but Jamie hadn’t heard from him and was starting to get nervous. Jamie pressed his foot to the accelerator a little harder as he raced to get to the studio with time to spare.

Jamie dropped Katie off backstage and one of the moms had immediately gone to work fixing her bow, so Jamie resigned to go find a seat in the audience. He wasn’t sure if he should be saving another or not, but he obviously looked like he was, because no one sat next to him. It was probably because he kept looking down at his phone, checking the time and to see if he had any text messages or missed phone calls from Tyler. None came. Jamie sat anxiously as the lights started to dim and the music rose, indicating the start of the show. With a sigh, Jamie sat back in his chair, disappointed.

“Is that seat taken?” A familiar voice whispered next to Jamie. He looked up to see Tyler standing there, still in his travel suit, smiling that smart grin he was always wearing. Jamie’s face lit up as he moved to let Tyler sit next to him. He didn’t have enough time to scold him for not calling, he was just too excited to see him and the show was about to start.

Apparently, watching a bunch of small children dance around when they can’t always get the moves right is adorable, but only for a certain amount of time. Jamie zoned out about twenty minutes into the show, as Tyler was gently caressing Jamie’s arm. Then, Katie came on stage, and both guys sat up a little straighter. She was good, it was clear why she got a solo for her age group, but she still faltered a few times. Jamie knew she was faltering because he had seen her practice the routine at the house a million times, but no one else could really tell. Katie was basically a professional, she just danced the mistakes away. Jamie could not have been more proud. Tyler recorded the whole thing on his cell phone, and they cheered extremely loudly when she was done.

The recital took longer than Jamie wanted it to, because he really wanted to talk to Tyler about making your husband worry immensely. When everything was said and done, and the final bows were taken, everyone stood up around them, but Jamie stayed seated, and kept Tyler sitting too.

“Why didn’t you call?” Jamie asked.

“Really, Jamie? Here? Shouldn’t we go get Katie?”

“She’ll be okay. This should be a quick answer,” Jamie refuted. “Why didn’t you call?”

Tyler sighed. “I told you I’d be here, so I thought you’d assume I’d be here. But I didn’t call because I wanted to surprise you if you had forgotten that I’d be here. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

“The world? Really?”

Tyler looked back up at the stage. “Yeah, maybe not,” he laughed. “So, can we sign her up for hockey now?”

Jamie smiled. “Yeah, I think she’s old enough. She’s been begging about it for so long now, might as well make her happy.”

Tyler smiled and took Jamie’s hand as they stood to go fetch their daughter from backstage. And later, as they told Katie she could start playing hockey over an ice cream sundae, and their daughter smiled from ear to ear and jumped for joy in the ice cream parlor, Jamie looked over at Tyler and smiled at how perfect his life was. He may not quite understand how to raise a little girl, but he had Tyler, and they had been figuring it out together, and would continue to.


End file.
